Childhood's End
by Hinata6
Summary: He was only seven years old when he lost everything. It was the day his childhood ended. One-shot


**Summary**: He was only seven years old when he lost everything. And it was the day his childhood ended.

**Disclaimer**: I am in no way affiliated with Kishimoto. All character rights go to him and I make no profit off of them.

**A/N**: This was typed for **500themes, **a community I'm a member of on livejournal, also it's not very long. Probably one of my shortest ever typed. :o

. . . .

His life will no longer be the same. Just hours ago he was brought into Konoha's hospital for examination. His family was massacred, not even his parents were spared. The culprit was none other than his own brother, Itachi Uchiha. The one question that would come to mind was, why?

His brother didn't seem like the type of person who would suddenly kill everyone. The brother he knew was kind, cool, smart, strong and someone who looked out for him. Itachi is someone he looked up to. Well…he _was_.

"_Foolish little brother, if you wish to kill me, hate me, detest me. And yet survive in an unsightly way. Run, run and cling to life, and when you have the same eyes as mine, come to me._"

Those words were implanted in his mind. The seven year old boy couldn't get them out. Not even the images Itachi showed him. The scene of him murdering his parents—_their_ parents—was flashing through his mind. Itachi killed them without any remorse.

Bringing his knees up to his chest, Sasuke rested his head on his knees. Tears immediately fell down his pale cheeks, "Why did you do it aniki…why? I don't understand any of this!" Nothing made any sense.

"Sasuke-kun," The deep but yet calming and wise voice spoke to the sole survivor of the Uchiha massacre.

Sasuke ignored the voice, keeping his head down. _'Go away.'_ He could practically hear the pity in the male's voice. Sasuke didn't want pity; he didn't want anyone giving him anything of the sort.

Hiruzen Sarutobi pressed his lips into a thin line, his eyes narrowed in sorrow. "Sasuke-kun, I know at this very moment how you must feel. To lose your entire family…" he paused noticing how the boy hadn't yet lifted his head. "By you being just a child, I'd like you to come stay with me for a while until I feel it's okay for you to be out on your own."

The young boy tensed at his words. To live with the Third Hokage, it almost seemed unreal. But at this present moment he just wanted to be alone, without the company of anyone in the village. He just wants his family back, his mother and father. That's all Sasuke cares about, nothing else.

Lifting his head, his eyes were red from the crying, as he stared straight into Hiruzen's eyes. "I don't want to stay with anyone. I just want to be alone right now." His voice was hoarse from the crying and screaming from the night before at the incident.

The older male nodded his head, "I understand. I'll give you space." Turning around, the Hokage headed towards the door. Stopping momentarily, he looked over his shoulder at Sasuke once more before leaving out the room.

Once again the Uchiha was alone. Anger engulfed within him. _'I'll never forgive you for what you did to mother and father…never.'_ He thought bitterly of his brother. Old memories flashed through his mind of riding on Itachi's back, watching him training and begging him to train with him.

His small hands slowly began forming a fist, _'I swear if it's the last thing I do. I will get revenge. I'll become stronger and I'll find you. And when I do…I'll kill you.'_

The sound of rain disturbed his thoughts, looking out the window Sasuke stared at the pouring rain. In his mind the rain was crying for him, for the Uchiha…for his parents. "Don't worry. I'll avenge your death. I promise."

A child at the tender age of seven had everything taking away from him. And by the sole person who he thought he could trust. Because of this occurrence, it ripped Sasuke of having the proper childhood he wanted. He was no longer able to spend time with his mother. No longer able to try and impress his father. And with just the site of seeing other children with their families, laughing and smiling happily made him even bitterer.

At the age of seven Sasuke Uchiha's childhood ended and his life for revenge began.


End file.
